The objectives of the Media Preparation and Glassware Washing Shared Resource are to provide an efficient and reliable distribution of the product media at the lowest possible cost to the investigator while offering a wide variety of purchasing choices and to provide an efficient washing facility that will result in cost savings to the investigator and, at the same, will meet research requirements of clean and sterile glassware. The Media shared resource offers the research investigator two options: 1) Media prepared to follow specifications additives and pH parameters, as required by the investigator. Raw powdered media and special additives are provided by each individual investigators Preparation includes a step by step mixing sterile filtration, bottling and capping of the product. After bottling , media is label-identified and refrigerated until delivery to the investigator. 2) Media ordered from Life Technologies Cell Culture Products by individual researchers and processed by the shared resource. Purchased items are accepted from Life Technologies and distributed to the various laboratories from a central location by the CCC delivery service. Flyers are sent out bimonthly to all CCC members and each working lab is e-mailed quarterly updating the services offered. The Glassware Washing shared resource operates two separate washing facilities for 52 members within the CCC. There has been steady growth in amount of glassware washed and the number of members served. Each facility has an automatic washer with variable timing and multiple rinse cycles, autoclaves, automatic pipette stuffer and drying ovens. Additional services provided are pickup of dirty glassware from, and delivery of clean glassware from, and delivery of clean glassware to, investigator laboratories, hand rinsing, hot air and steam sterilization, acid washing, waste autoclaving, clean glassware storage, and the availability of a Type 1 pure water production system for laboratory usage. These facilities also act as a resource for specialized washing procedures.